


What If I Told You We Had It All Wrong

by Autumn_Heart1216



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, More tags in the future, Oral Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Heart1216/pseuds/Autumn_Heart1216
Summary: It hadn't been very long since the accords council decided bucky could be amongst civilians instead of locked up at the compound. And of course trouble seems to find the poor guy wherever he goes.This time though, it's in the form of a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty who can't remember a thing about who she is.





	What If I Told You We Had It All Wrong

Gods, my head hurts. What did I do yesterday? Anaiya thought, not wanting to open her eyes. The ground was cool and slightly damp, as was the wall behind her. Don’t think about it, don't think about it. wait , where am I? She finally cracked open her eyes to take in her surroundings.  
She was in an alleyway somewhere, but where? She could barely hear anything but the ringing in her ears as she finally got up, standing on her own two feet. Her joints ached and protested at the movement, but it didn't take long to shake of the initial stiffness. She stumbled a bit as she made her way to the end of the alley, catching herself on the stone wall.  
As she exited through the gate that lead to the alleyway, she began to her the sound of traffic, and lots of it. The sound of horns blaring, squealing brakes, chattering people and vehicles whizzing past was almost overwhelming to her senses. She was still trying to get her bearings and figure out where she was, when suddenly she tripped, landing directly in the arms of a strange man.  
“Urgh, Oh my gods, I’m so sorry.” She said, winded and clutching her head.  
“Ma’am, are you okay?” The stranger asked, concern in his voice.  
“Ma’am? Haha, are you from the 50s or somethin’?” She joked, still clutching her aching head. “Uh, nevermind. No, I don’t think I am. Where am I?” She finally looked up at the stranger.  
He was gorgeous. He had the most soulful grey eyes, long dark hair, the cutest chin she had ever seen. He was a sculpture come to life, and she couldn’t even enjoy it because of the splitting headache she was sporting.  
She began to sway slightly, before he put his hand on her shoulder to steady her. “Hey, take it easy, okay? Maybe we should get you to a hospital.” For a stranger, he somehow sounded more concerned about her wellbeing, said emotion being written all over his face as well.  
“That’s probably a good idea.” She said, her head beginning to swim and her vision blurring. “I don’t feel so… so good.” With that last word, she fell over, faint in his arms. 

 

_____Break____

Bucky had carried the girl all the way to the nearest hospital. Why, he had no clue. Maybe he was trying to be a good samaritan, or maybe he was trying to be the hero he wanted to be. Either way, he felt like he couldn’t just leave her.  
The hospital was like stepping into another world, one where everything was chaos and everyone was a whirlwind. Poor Bucky could hardly stand the place, the strong antiseptic smell nearly knocking him off his feet when he walked through the doors. Not to mention the noise, it was atrocious. He didn’t know how any of the people there could stand it, but he blamed it on his enhanced senses and marched on.  
It didn’t take very long before the nurses took her back, and he waited. He sat in that awful, noisy room, and waited. As they did every kind of test they could and asked her all kinds of questions once she had woken up, he had fallen asleep in that waiting room.  
“Sir? Sir. Sir!” A voice called out, waking Bucky from his peaceful but rather uncomfortable nap. “Ah, you’re awake. Good, so is your friend. If you want to see her now is the time.” The nurse said.  
“Oh, uh, thank you.” He replied eloquently, before standing and making his way through the heavy double doors that separate the waiting area from the emergency room. He followed the mellow colored walls into a room with multiple curtained off “rooms”, entering the first on the right.  
There, sitting on the side of the bed, was the girl from the street. Her blonde hair falling is unruly curls across her shoulders, as she bent to replace her shoes on her feet, before looking up and smiling at him. It's the first time he had really looked at her.  
“Thank you for helping me. Though they say there’s nothing wrong with me, I still can’t remember anything but my own name.” She said sadly. Her blue eyes suddenly downcast, and her bottom lip sticking out. She was pouting, almost as if she would cry.  
And who would blame her, he thought.  
“You had me worried there, doll.” He used the pet name as a way to get her to smile.  
“Sorry. I promise it won't become a habit.” She replied with a small smile.  
“So there’s nothing wrong? No bump on the head? No drugs? Nothing?” He asked, troubled.  
“Nope. Nothing. Everything is just gone. Poof! Like magic.” she sighed, her chest rising and falling in defeat. “So am I really in New York?”  
“Yeah, you’re in New York. It's a lot bigger on the inside. Do you have a place to stay?” He realized what he asked as soon as it left his mouth. “Of course you don't have a place to stay. You lost your memories.”  
“It’s fine, I’m sure I’ll find something.”  
“No, I found you. I’m not leaving you on the streets to fend for yourself.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, you can come with me. I’m sure Tony will have a place you can stay until we get this sorted out.”  
“Alright. Thank you…”  
“Bucky.”  
“Thank you, Bucky. My name is Anaiya, by the way.” She said reaching out her hand. He smiled, grabbed her hand and shook it.


End file.
